Snowball Fights Are Not Immature
by sayjay1995
Summary: Dawn finds that she's spending Christmas alone, until Conway comes creeping up behind her. Together, it seems nothing will stop them from having a good time. Except maybe a snowball fight and Phoradendron Serotinum. HeatTag fluff


**A/N: I felt the urge to write a oneshot fluff holiday fan fiction, but had the hardest time deciding what couple to put it for. Then I remembered that there is a much needed supply of HeatTag shipping! So enjoy the cuteness! Speaking will be in "…" and thinking in '…'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Snowball Fights Are Not Immature**

"You sure you're going to be fine by yourself?" Brock asked as he and Ash picked up their backpacks and pulled on heavy winter coats. It was Christmas Eve, and snow was falling outside. Then again, in was always snowing in Snowpoint City.

"Of course! No need to worry!" Dawn replied, holding Piplup tightly in her arms. The penguin pokemon wiggled uncomfortably. They were in Snowpoint City's Pokemon Center surrounded by trainers trying to escape the harsh cold. Ash and Brock were packing up their belongings; they were going to visit their families in Kanto for the holidays.

"We can celebrate Christmas together when we come back." Ash said with a grin. The boys felt bad about leaving Dawn in Sinnoh, but she insisted she'd be fine.

"My mother is coming up here to Snowpoint City. She wants to see how much its changed since she was last here." Dawn reminded them.

"Okay. Merry Christmas Dawn; we'll see you in a week!" Brock, Ash, and Pikachu waved goodbye and left.

"There they go. One whole week without the guys! This might be nice!" Dawn told Piplup. Though she was sure to miss her friends, it was rather relaxing to know she was going to see her mother again. How much she had missed her!

"Let's call her and see if she's left yet." Dawn put Piplup down and walked to the computer telephone. Her pale fingers pushed the buttons quickly.

"Mom!" Dawn greeted when her mother's face appeared on the screen.

"Oh Dawn, I have terrible news. My plane's been canceled; believe it or not there's actually over a foot of snow falling right now!" Johanna sighed. Dawn's blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa! We never get snow like that in Twinleaf Town!" the girl gasped. Piplup squeaked its name, waving its arms and pointing over Dawn's shoulder. Neither female paid it any attention though.

"I know. I really am sorry honey. Looks like you'll have to spend Christmas with Ash and Brock." Johanna uttered sadly. Piplup tugged on Dawn's coat sleeve but she brushed its hand away.

"O-Oh, yeah, it's okay. Don't worry about it Mom. Merry Christmas." Dawn hung up and put her chin in her hands.

'This is the worst! I'm going to spend the holidays alone…' she gulped back tears, trying to find something to cheer her up. Piplup started jumping up and down, shouting its name again and waving its hands.

"What is it Piplup?" Dawn asked half-heartedly, her depression shining.

"Why so glum, Dawn?" the familiar voice breathed down her neck, inches away from her slightly frizzed hair. A shudder ran down her spine, and Dawn glanced over her shoulder to see the flash of glasses.

"Conway, what a, eh, surprise." she had an awkward expression on her face, seemingly oblivious to the other. Conway was smirking as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, I get that a lot. Now back to the original matter: what's gotten you so miserable on Christmas Eve?" he wasn't one to get distracted.

"Oh, it's just that my Mom can't come for Christmas and Ash and Brock have gone to visit their families." Dawn explained with a loud sigh. Conway frowned.

'My poor Dawn! Wonder if I can cheer her up?' he mused.

"If you'd like, I can keep you company for awhile." he offered, silently praying she wouldn't turn him down. The rejection would kill him. Dawn's face showed a flicker of surprise, hesitance, and then joy.

"That'd be great!" she smiled, causing the green haired nerd's face to flush.

'Look how excited she looks! Who knew someone could be so thrilled to see me?' Conway was lost in his thoughts until Dawn's smile faded. His face burned even brighter.

"I'm sorry; did you say something?" he asked like an idiot.

"Yeah, but maybe I shouldn't ask it. It's kinda personal." Dawn fingered the edge of her coat nervously.

"Go ahead Dawn, ask away." Conway sat down next to her, looking curious.

"It's not that I don't want to hang out with you, but won't your family miss you? It _is_ Christmas Eve." Dawn glanced up and saw Conway's face was pained.

"I don't…have any family." he muttered darkly.

"W-What? No family at all?" Dawn looked very surprised.

"I really don't like to talk about it." Conway half snapped.

"I'm sorry Conway! If I'd have known, I wouldn't have asked." Dawn was truly sorry for her stupid questioning.

'I hope I didn't ruin the holidays for him!' she thought with pity. There was a pause before Dawn thought of a way to cheer him up.

"Hey, I know what we can do!" She grabbed his hand and gave it a tiny squeeze. With her free arm she grabbed Piplup and pulled them both out into the snow. With Conway's glasses askew and his fluffy green coat half unzipped, he sure looked odd being dragged around by Dawn. But he didn't seem to notice; all his focus was on the soft touch of her gloved hand on his.

"Dawn, where are we going?" Conway questioned, somewhat dazed.

"You'll see!" she giggled in a slightly teasing voice. They were in the outskirts of town by now, and the snow was falling heavily.

"Okay, stay here and close your eyes!" Dawn let go of Conway's hand and waited until he followed orders.

"I fee like an idiot." Conway mumbled as he put his hands over his eyes. He heard Dawn trying to suppress her laughter as she did whatever it was she was doing. He stood there, teeth chattering, until a freezing thud told him he'd just been smacked in the chest with a snowball.

"What the-?" he pulled his hands away and saw Dawn forming another ball.

"We're going to have a snowball fight!" she announced merrily. Conway's mouth dropped open.

"There is no way I'm partaking in such a stupid, immature game like that." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Snowball fights are not immature!" Dawn put her hands on her hips while Piplup made its own snowball.

"They are too. What sensible adult do you know that still rolls around in the snow?" Conway demanded to know.

"Actually, a lot of people." Dawn replied.

"Besides, you just don't want to play because you know I'll win!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Why you-!" Conway gritted his teeth. He bent down, grabbed a handful of snow, and threw it as hard as he could. The powdery sprinkle of white fluttered in the wind. Dawn and Piplup cracked up laughing.

"Nice. Who taught you how to make a snowball, an encyclopedia?" she teased, deviously handling the snowball in her hand.

"Don't you even dare!" he hissed, not enjoying this time with his beloved Dawn at all. Dawn threw the snowball, missing Conway's head by inches.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Conway picked up another handful of snow and started to chase his female companion. She laughed out loud and took off running, Piplup at her side, while throwing an occasional snowball back at Conway. Most of them hit, unlike Conway's who flew way off course.

After awhile Dawn collapsed on the white ground, breaking out in an uncontrollable laughing fit. Conway came to a stop, his breathing rising in ivory wisps. Seeing his object of affection so happy brought a smile to his face. When she had some control over her laughter, she patted the spot of ground next to her. Piplup rested on her other side. Conway sat down next to her, feeling suddenly nervous.

The snowflakes were sticking to Dawn's hair, face, and clothes. Her cheeks were the same color of strawberries, which contrasted to the rest of her pale skin. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Dawn caught him staring and cocked her head to the side.

"Do I have something on my face?" she patted her face, looking horrified.

"No, you look beautiful-eh, I mean, uh…" Conway's voice trailed off as he blushed visibly. Piplup snickered.

"Aw, thanks Conway! That's so sweet of you!" Dawn sat up and traced lines in the snow, her cheeks a shade redder.

"You still think snowball fights are for little kids?" she inquired.

"Well, I guess not, because being out here with you was a lot of fun. Looks like you were right, for once." he said casually, meaning that last part as a joke. Dawn rolled her eyes, causing goose bumps to rise on Conway's arms.

'She's so cute when she does that.' Conway thought.

"It's getting cold and late. Why don't we go back to the Pokemon Center?" Dawn suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Conway helped Dawn to her feet and off they went. They talked the entire walk back while walking at a fast pace, making it hard for Piplup to keep up. When they arrived back at the Pokemon Center, Dawn and Conway shook the snow off their coats and gloves.

"I had a lot of fun today." Dawn told her green haired friend.

"Yeah, me too Dawn. We'll have to hang out again sometime." Conway realized that he was indirectly asking Dawn out, and this caused his cheeks to redden. Thankfully the cold had already made them red, and it wasn't noticeable.

"You know it! I have all week with nobody to hang out with." Dawn ran a hand through her hair, trying to tame it. Her eyes peered upwards, dipped down towards her feet, and then back up again. Conway followed her gaze and saw a green leafy bundle hanging above their heads. His whole body became rigid.

'Ooooooooh crap! That's Phoradendron serotinum!' Conway thought, finding it impossible to swallow. For non scientific math nerds, he was talking about mistletoe. Dawn flashed a small smile. She leaned forward and closed her eyes. Conway could have died from happiness and fright.

He had no idea what to do in this situation; none of his fantasies had prepared him for this. Her flawless face was closer then ever. Conway wondered if his breath smelled. He was breathing in the sweet smell that could only belong to his darling Dawn; it was like a mixture of honey, poffins, and another scent he couldn't quite name.

Then, their lips were touching. Conway's breathing stopped and his heartbeat sped up to a dangerous pace. When Dawn pulled away, he found himself still inches from her face.

"Merry Christmas, Conway." Dawn whispered, her eyes bright with bliss. Piplup was sitting on the ground, watching with an approving smile. Conway decided he was feeling bold, and he leaned forward to kiss her again. Dawn happily closed the little distance between them.

It was, without a doubt, the most wonderfully perfect Christmas ever.

**A/N: Not sure about the ending, or if it might have been OOC a bit. But oh well; it is the holidays after all. I'm taking pride in the fact that I think I may be the first person to write a Christmas fan fiction for HeatTag shipping. I really hope this was okay; it was really sweet and fluffy, just the way I like it. Merry Christmas readers! **


End file.
